Wolves of the Host Club
by MoonPrincess919
Summary: Our favorite miko has returned to the present to a tragedy. She, Shippo and Souta are left wandering for a while; that is until Sesshomaru finds them. He takes them in and gives the home they need. But there's a catch. Kagome is next in line for Taisho Corp. As such, her education must be the best. So, how will her cousin Haruhi react to seeing her at school?
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes stared ahead at the daunting gates. The large buildings a short distance away made her gulp in anticipation. Today was the day. Swallowing her hesitation, the young woman walked confidently through the gates.

She'd worked herself ragged to study for her classes, thoroughly diving into each core subject and a few choice electives so she wasn't clueless. She was joining mid-semester after all. The last thing she needed was to come to class only to fail because she wasn't aware of the curriculum. No, that would bring shame to her alpha's name and she refused to allow that.

Inconsequential chatter quickly died around her as she took her first steps onto the renowned campus. All were captured by her ethereal beauty and grace. Her blue eyes shone with maturity, beautifully contrasting with her obsidian black hair that was lit with a sheen of blue. Despite being tied into a high ponytail, it stopped between her shoulder blades. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as her cool expression slowly relaxed into one of calm analysis.

However, her peers had made a disastrous assumption.

They thought she was male.

Granted, she was wearing the male uniform. There was no way in hell she'd be caught dead in that yellow monstrosity. Her pack had unanimously agreed to give her the male uniform after seeing the outdated dress. They had questioned the fashion sense of the school and quickly discarded the dress. No one will ever find it now.

Swarms of yellow and blue blobs lined the sidewalks as whispers erupted into her sensitive ears, interrupting her train of thought. The students were gossiping about her, the occasional dreamy sigh making her more agitated at their assumption of her gender. Tuning them out, the black haired girl walked with a purpose - getting to the chairman's office.

Only a few minutes in and the ravenette could already tell she wouldn't like the student body. Most of those rich kids hadn't worked a day in their life and spent all their free time gossiping and judging people.

Her little cousin had already faced the brunt force of it. The young brunette had gotten in on a scholarship but hadn't had enough for a uniform. When she finally did get one, it was to help her pay off a debt. The poor girl had come to the ravenette ranting about it and asking for advice. Unfortunately, she had no experience in such a… unique situation and could only comfort her and say, "do your best".

The ravenette was excited to surprise her cousin. While they had kept in contact, Haruhi didn't know where she was moving or the real reason why. She tried to visit and call as often as she could but there were limits because of her pack. Whenever the ravenette did go over, her cousin had warned her about the Host Club. They often tried to ask to visit and would go to great lengths to find her place. Should she run into any of them, especially the kitsune twins, the miko was to escape as quickly as possible.

A secret smile grew on her face at the reminder of her little kit. As she was being forced back, he'd latched onto her, not wanting to lose his mother again. The last of the well's magic had granted her a liberty in letting him stay with her. She was sure that without his presence, the last couple months would've gone very differently.

Both she and Souta did their best in teaching him to hunt and train him in combat. It was a bit of a struggle, living in a city, but they managed. Now, thanks to the support and care of their alpha, he had a great place to learn and practice the skills he needed as a kitsune. Shippo was also attending the elementary branch of this extravagant academy. It was the perfect opportunity for him to strengthen his illusion magic.

The miko stopped in front of a door and knocked. She waited for the call to go in and calmly approached the secretary's desk. The small woman glanced up and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Taisho-san. Suoh-sama is waiting in his office."

The miko bowed her head slightly in thanks and made her way down the hall. She was a little nervous and didn't know what to expect from the man. So when she walked in to be greeted with a shining smile and warm aura the miko was startled. There was also an underlying sadness and bitterness to him that made her curious.

"Ah, Taisho-san. It's good to see you." The cheerful man reached out and shook her hand. He gestured for her to sit and returned to his desk. "Your guardian has informed me of the circumstances. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Suoh-san. My otouto and I are working through it."

He nodded. "I also hear that your cousin attends Ouran."

"They do." She smiled mischievously and added, "They don't know I'm enrolled here either."

Mister Suoh chuckled and pulled a document from the pile on his right. "Here is the hard copy of your schedule."

"Thank you." Sapphires danced over the classes she had and smiled. Today was already proving to be eventful. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe class will be starting soon."

"Very well." The chairman watched with interest as she left. He wondered when she would discover the reason Sesshomaru had called him. Yuzuru chuckled. "I will see you again soon, miko-sama."

* * *

Walking toward homeroom, sapphires were glinting in amusement as the familiar aura of her cousin reached her senses. She could also sense they had mischievous auras similar to Shippo's. Those must belong to the twins she told me about. When she made it to the door, blue eyes fell on the brunette was sitting in class, arguing with a couple of ginger-haired boys. They were asking what she did this weekend but Haruhi refused to tell them.

The brunette's cousins and nephew had visited and kept her company. With her father busy at work, she would have been at the apartment alone. Which had brought a proposition to move in with them. Haruhi was hesitant to ask her father because of the dangers it would bring. But for them to stay like this - hardly seeing each other between work and school - there were other dangers to think about.

The brunette was snapped into reality when the teacher called for their attention. "Okay class, we have a new student joining us today."

The woman gestured to someone outside and they quietly stepped inside. Their raven hair was up in a high ponytail and her soft features made many of the girls sigh dreamily. Wearing a male uniform made everyone think her a boy, much to her amusement.

"Hello, I am Taisho Kagome." The teen bowed slightly at the waist before coming up with a bright smile. Sunlight from the windows seemed to brighten her eyes just right. A warm, friendly aura radiated from her as she finally said, "Please take care of me."

And the girls went wild. Many of them fainted while the rest squealed in delight. However, one girl near the back could only gape in shock. She didn't even hear the teacher ask the new student to sit in front of her.

"Kagome," she whispered.

When the ravenette plopped down, she turned to Haruhi with an amused smile. "Hey, Haru-chan."

"Y-you're here," was all the girl could stutter out. Disbelief was laced heavily in her scent and aura before they brightened with happiness. She wouldn't have to suffer these damn rich people by herself! "You're here!"

Kagome laughed at her cousin's cheer. She knew why the younger girl was happy. A bright smile warmed her eyes as she calmed. "Surprise!"

The brunette smiled, ignoring the questioning stares from the twins. They were put off by the familiarity Haruhi showed the new boy. What shocked them the most was how happy the brunette seemed. The twins had never seen her look so bright. They suddenly wondered what she thought of him. Respect was clear, but could she feel something more for him? They were cut off by the conversation continuing.

"He was insistent I attend the best high school." Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know how he gets."

Haruhi laughed.

"Anyway, I'll be hanging around you most of the day." She handed Haruhi her schedule and watched with satisfaction as the girl's aura seemed to brighten even more. "I'll also be around after school."

Haruhi stilled. Brown eyes glanced up into blue with wariness. "Are you sure you want to subject yourself to that, Kagome?"

Her answer was a bright, mischievous smile. She gulped. Today was definitely going to be eventful.

* * *

As lunch rolled around, Haruhi and Kagome could be found sitting on the fountain in one of the school's many courtyards. The young miko was explaining how and why she was at Ouran. To say Haruhi was surprised was an understatement. They'd always known Sesshomaru expected the best for himself and those that were his. It really didn't come as too much of a surprise.

"So how's my nephew doing in his new school?" Haruhi smiled wistfully as she asked that. Shortly after Kagome's return, the brunette discovered little Shippo. They quickly took a liking to each other and Kagome couldn't have been happier.

Said teen smiled. "He's doing well. Already getting top marks at school."

"That's because Sesshomaru-sama would settle for nothing less," Haruhi scoffed.

The miko merely giggled. Before she could reply, a familiar pair of auras reached their senses and the two turned to the courtyard doors. Sure enough, the twins came charging in, scowling at Kagome as they neared.

"Haruhi," they spoke in unison, "what are you doing here with the new guy?"

Haruhi's narrowed and twitched in annoyance. She cooly stated, "None of your business."

They stared at her in wide-eyed shock. Kagome figured the brunette hadn't rebuffed them like that before. She watched as anger flickered across their faces for a moment and the comical way their veins seemed to twitch in irritation. For a brief second, their twin tails flickered into being before disappearing again. They quickly approached and leaned on either side of the smaller girl with snarls on their lips.

"What do you mean-," started the soft-toned twin.

"-none of our business," finished the deeper toned twin.

"Just what I said." Haruhi turned away from them as her agitation grew. Club members or not, her pack didn't have their craziness. And she meant to keep it that way. Besides, the last thing they needed was a bunch of clueless beings - mischievous kitsune especially - stumbling onto their secret. Shippo didn't need that influence just yet. Besides, three of them couldn't keep a secret to save their life.

Hikaru and Kaoru growled in anger as they stormed off. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at their antics. They were more immature than her kit despite being older by a couple centuries. While kitsune were known to be childish, they should've matured more than what they showed. It was unbecoming of a fox with two tails.

Suddenly, part of the conversation finally sunk in. "Wait. Did they call me a 'guy'?"

"Well, you hide your aura and scent better than anyone." Haruhi gave her a bemused look.

"Yeah but," she hung her head, "I don't have a choice. Besides, don't I look feminine?" This time, Haruhi laughed. Kagome huffed before turning a more serious gaze to her cousin. "Haruhi, you and Uncle Ryoji should move in with us."

The brunette stilled. It was the second time the miko had brought it up. True, demons needed pack to stay sane. But the dangers of joining such a high-status pack were not lost on her. She knew the two wolves were struggling with the little contact they had with each other. At least if they moved in, there would always be someone waiting for them at home.

"I don't know sis. I'll ask dad when I get home." The younger girl smiled. "If he says yes, we could move in this weekend."

"Would you want the staff to help or us?"

Haruhi tapped her chin in thought before deciding, "Us."

Unbeknownst them, more than half of the first year girls watched their interaction with dreamy sighs and hearts in their eyes. They wondered how Haruhi knew the boy but the scene they made together was too cute for them to care! Maybe they could convince Taisho-san to join the Host Club with Haruhi!

* * *

She ran as fast as she could without raising suspicion. The girls in her classes had been chasing her since lunch and the ravenette couldn't seem to shake them. She'd blocked out what they were asking her ten minutes ago because they were all asking different things at once. Although, Kagome had heard them mention the Host Club more than a few times.

Then came her chance to escape. Sensing her cousin's aura, Kagome headed toward 'Music Room #3'. Vaguely noting club hours started soon, she opened and slammed the door behind her. The miko leaned against it in relief as the girls failed to reopen it against her strength.

"Kagome?" Brown met blue in concern and she started walking toward her cousin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just trying to get away from crazy fangirls." Haruhi paused and gave the girl a weird look. Seeing the question in her eyes, the miko answered, "Apparently, a handful of girls from our classes saw us at lunch."

Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance. "Great."

The other hosts watched the exchange with curious eyes. They'd never seen the boy before. Word around the halls said today was his first day. As the second oldest in the Taisho line, he was one of the richest people at Ouran Academy. He was quite the looker too if the squealing outside was anything to go by.

"Haruhi." The brunette glanced back at the Host Club King with a brow raised "How do you know Taisho-san?"

She shrugged. "We grew up together."

"You...grew up...together?" Tamaki blinked as the color drained from his face. The king couldn't believe his ears. His precious little girl sounded as though she admired the new boy. That wouldn't do! Even if they did grow up together, she wasn't allowed to be around strange boys!

He turned to Kyoya who was starting up his laptop. "Kyoya?"

The Shadow King typed away in a flurry of speed but the agitation in his scent almost overwhelmed the demons in the room, making the cringe. With each passing second, it was slowly becoming clear that Ootori Kyoya seemed to have met his match. He tried everything he could think of but only the barest of basics showed. Finally resolving himself to defeat, Kyoya glanced up at his friends, the glare of sunlight from the windows covering his eyes.

"It seems Taisho-san is to remain a mystery."

The hosts stared at him in shock at the news. Haruhi shook her head as Kagome smiled wickedly. No one would ever be able to best Sesshomaru. Especially in matters of protecting his pack.

"You'll never find out that way, Kyoya-senpai." Everyone turned to the brunette and she smiled bitterly at them. "Frankly, it's better if you don't know."

The Host Club blinked in surprise. They were unsettled by the silent threat their newest member had given. Kagome smiled at her cousin with pride and draped an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"Well said, Haru-chan. He would be proud of you," the miko whispered. Wide brown eyes turned to her. Kagome ruffled the girl's hair and turned to leave. The girls were gone and the driver was likely waiting for her. She waved over her shoulder and said, "I think you should really consider our conversation at lunch. It would be for the best."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

Silence hung heavily in the air for a few moments before the twins broke it. "What did you guys talk about at lunch?"

Her eye twitched as she started toward the changing room. "None of your damn business."

When Haruhi was gone, the Hosts all looked at each other. They'd never seen her so agitated or defensive. Whoever that boy was, he was too mysterious. Besides, secrets always came to light. If Kyoya couldn't find them his usual way, they'd have to dig differently.


	2. Chapter 2

When the driver finally got her home, she thanked the young Kuma and walked into the Western Palace. It stood mostly the same as it had in the Sengoku Jidai, but there were a few modern upgrades to accommodate the new age and Sesshomaru's growing necessities for work.

Four floors of cement and tile heavily laced with jyaki and reiki stood proudly against the horizon. Five feet of cobblestone separated the once floating castle from the ground. It was somewhat hollow to form a sort of garage for the cars the pack owned. The signature indigo of the House of the Moon accented every hall and room with curtains, sheets, etc. each lined with silver in some way. White Sakura flowers honeycombed in crimson patterns of three adorned the family wing to represent Sesshomaru as the current lord.

Sighing in relief at the comfort of home, she released her concealing spell. With a small spark of reiki, Kagome ensured the barrier was still in place and announced her presence. Both she and Sesshomaru had combined their powers to hide the palace from any uninvited guests. If the last few hours had proved anything, it was the determination of her new fangirls. She withheld a shiver at the thought of them discovering her home. None had succeeded in finding the palace, let alone breaking in. And they never would.

"Tadaima," she called with a smile, already sensing her kit running toward her.

"Okaa-san, Okaeri!" he cheered, racing down the hall ahead of his uncle to greet her. His bright, blue-flecked green eyes sparkled with excitement as he jumped into her arms and told her about his classes. The little kit had, once again, made top marks on his work and even made a few more friends. Thankfully, the school had a mix of human, hanyou, and youkai alike among the students. Hidden they may be, it was a nice change from the racism they'd seen in the Feudal Era.

Kagome's smile turned wistful as she remembered her worries shortly after returning. She wasn't sure how well he'd blend with the other kids, especially since a school environment could wreak havoc on his heightened senses. However, her kit had proven to be resilient as he successfully made it through the first day. Shippō had happily reported making friends and quickly adjusting to the new environment.

"Okaeri, nee-san." Sapphires glanced farther down the hall to meet a bright pair of turquoise. The shorter boy's arms were crossed and he was leaning on the doorframe wearing the Ouran Middle School uniform. Sōta raised a brow at the exasperation lingering in her scent and asked, "How was your day?"

"Long and exhausting, otouto." Almost the entire school had mistaken her gender and nearly half was charmed, if not already smitten with her. And it had only been her first day! The miko hoped it wouldn't become a common occurrence. It would be annoying to run around the halls just to avoid other students. Thinking of other students, "Haruhi-nee-chan is finally going to ask about moving in."

"Yay," Shippō cheered. "Auntie's going to live with us!"

She tapped his nose. "Uncle has to agree first, little one."

He pouted. Kagome and Sōta smiled at him as the trio made their way to the family room. They'd fallen into the habit of visiting their alpha before starting homework and then dinner. Today was special because it was Kagome and Sōta's first day at Ouran. They would get to hunt together and bring their spoils back for the rest of the pack later on. Both were happy with the turn life had taken in the last few months.

Smiling, Sōta knocked twice on the family room - or den, as Sesshōmaru called it - door. "Come in."

He slid it open and followed his sister inside, closing the screen behind him. The room was large enough to hold Sesshōmaru's true form comfortably. There was a fireplace on the left wall surrounded by indigo carpets and silver cushions. On the wall across from them was a pair of glass doors that led to the balcony. Deep mahogany planks were sealed together and polished to a shine under the few accenting indigo carpets. A matching mahogany desk sat on the other side of the room, piles of scrolls and papers on either side of the silver inu sitting there.

"Sesshōmaru." Golden eyes looked up from the document in his hand. "How was your day?"

The miko sat on the other side of his desk, entertaining Shippō in her lap as Sōta stood behind her, leaning over the chair to set his chin on her shoulder. A small smile quirked his lip as he glanced over his new pack. Jaken's death had been hard on him, but Rin's death had left him lonely with no one to turn to. Now, that was no longer the case. He was glad for the lively energy of his new pack.

"It was fine. Nothing but pleasantries and formalities in my paperwork." The light of distaste in her eyes made him want to smirk. At the very least, they kept him entertained. "How was yours? Running from confused females yet?"

Sōta burst into laughter as Kagome growled and huffed. Shippō snickered a bit too but reined it in with a glare from his mother. She crossed her arms, looking away with an upturned nose. "It was _fine_."

He smiled slightly before his gaze settled back on the document in his hand. "I have scheduled the announcement gala for Christmas Eve. We will train in combat and court etiquette until then."

The Higurashi siblings nodded. They knew the next few months would be a tough road, but it was one they would travel together.

* * *

Haruhi grumbled as she took off the final piece of the day's cosplay. Club hours were over and it was time to go home. Today hadn't been so bad but the twins kept bothering her about Kagome. And when Tamaki caught on, he too was demanding she stay away from "him". It was ridiculous! Once changed into her uniform the Natural host walked out and grabbed her bag.

"Haruhi!" She groaned and rubbed her ears as the Host King raced over and grabbed her shoulders. The wolf looked away annoyed. "Promise me you'll stay away from that boy!"

The young wolf demoness sighed. "Senpai, you're overreacting. Taisho-san is a good person. He won't do anything weird."

Tamaki and the twins gasped. They huddled together and Hikaru whispered, "We have to do something! She's already falling!"

Haruhi's eye twitched. "'Falling'," she whispered to herself in question. _Surely they don't mean..._ When she realized they thought she was falling in love with her cousin, she laughed loudly. "You, you guys think I-. Oh, I can't."

"What?" The twins and Tamaki demanded.

When she finally caught her breath, Haruhi shook her head. "I'm not falling in love with Kagome. We've just been really close since were children."

Still chuckling, the brunette threw her backpack over her shoulder and reached for the door. The twins were on her tail before she could open it. " **Where do you think you're going? Kyoya-senpai said your dad will be working tonight.** "

"I'm going home." _To convince dad we should move to the palace, she finished in her head_. It wouldn't take much, considering the point she had to argue. Besides, it was for the best. "Besides, you guys are wrong. Dad's off early for the first time in a while tonight."

"We'll drop you off then!" The Host Club King turned to the others with a fist held up in determination. He wasn't taking any chances for the new boy to kidnap his precious Haruhi. "Men, let's escort our Haruhi home."

"There's no need Tamaki-senpai. It's not that far." She _really_ didn't want them to find out where she lived. Though, if her dad agreed - she didn't see why he wouldn't - then it wouldn't be bad to invite them over the last day she's there. It would be funny to see their reactions to her pack hauling boxes of their stuff out.

Haruhi sighed again, noticing that her comment went ignored. She decided to leave while they were distracted. Once she knew there were no cameras in sight, the brunette raced to the home. She texted her father so he knew she was on her way and picked up her speed to get there faster.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow watched her disappear from a small window, a knowing glint in his eye. The figure smiled secretively. His lord had assigned him to spy duty as punishment for failing to destroy the Bone-Eater's Well before the miko returned. He'd been knocked back by the powerful surges it used to protect itself and had to improvise.

Her mother and grandfather had fallen quickly, using his speed to overwhelm them and deliver the final blow. However, he hadn't been prepared for the miko's younger brother. He had apparently been training his speed through that human sport he played. The child successfully held him off until the miko returned and almost purified him had it not been for his speed.

Silently cursing, the lizard hissed and quietly followed after the wolf. He knew their plans to get the new heir's cousin as bait would be difficult if they didn't act soon. Already, the dog had made a move that would up the timetable for their plans. They only had a four-day window to plan and execute a kidnapping; not enough time in enemy territory.

Sighing in distaste, the lizard disappeared in a flash of fire, drawing the eye of a certain red-head. Their gaze narrowed before returning to their friends, storing the information for later.

* * *

When Haruhi finally got home, she dropped her bag in her room and plopped onto her futon. Resting her arm over her head, the brunette recapped her long day. She groaned when her thoughts turned to the Host Club.

"They're going to do everything they can to learn about Kagome now." She sighed. When the members wanted something, they got it. Normally this wouldn't bother her too much but now her pack was at stake. There was no telling what kind of chaos those rich people would cause with their damned nosiness.

Haruhi growled in frustration but pushed the thought aside at the sound and smell of her father coming home. Smiling, the ookami got up and made her way to the living room. "Okaeri, tou-san."

"Tadaima, Haruhi." The red-haired transvestite smiled at his daughter. He pulled her into a warm hug. Nuzzling into her hair, he took in her scent and smiled. She smelled a lot like her mother; hydrangeas and the crisp forest mountain air she was born in.

When he pulled away, Haruhi took his bag and they shared the day's events. Ryoji was shocked to hear about Kagome. He'd known she was changing schools, but Ouran was unexpected. While he was glad his little pup had a pack member at school with her, but he was worried about what it meant. Sesshōmaru was notoriously perfectionistic and high status among humans and demons. Everyone in his pack was often targetted and he didn't want that for Haruhi.

But fate, it would seem, had other plans.

"Dad." He turned his gaze back to his suddenly serious pup. "They want us to move in with them."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

Haruhi sighed. "Kagome knows how little we see each other. With Aunt Aiko and Grandpa gone, she and Sōta are worried about our sanity. That and, something she mentioned Saturday, with her at the school, we're more likely to be used as bait. If we're in the palace, we'll have more protection."

Ryoji gave her a smile and placed a warm hand on her head. "Well, I'd rather you be safe and healthy."

She gave him a weird look. "It's not just me, Dad. You're going too."

"Oh, I know."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Then I better tell Kagome."

As she left to get her phone, the older wolf sighed and settled near the table in their living room. He stared longingly at the framed picture of his late wife. "It looks like our family is going to be more lively, Kotoko."

* * *

 **Now, I know this chapter was a little boring but I wanted to update. School has really been demanding my time with this program I'm in so updates will be a little widespread.**


	3. Chapter 3

On the cobblestone path of a faraway mansion, there was a flash of fire. Its glinted off of an obsidian set of scales now standing there. The dragon's green eyes flashed red with a flare of their youki. An invisible barrier briefly appeared before opening just enough to allow the visitor through.

The dragon quietly walked down the path and toward the mansion a few yards away. It stood three stories tall, the dusk sunlight glinting off of the proud black marble. Accents of jade-colored bricks lined the roofing. There were also tall pillars of zoisite lined the path with designs of dragons carved into them.

An unsettling amount of youki seeped out of the main doors as the visitor finally approached. A young kuma hanyou stood by the door with a dull expression on their face. Upon seeing the visitor, they spoke tonelessly.

"Ryuunosuke-sama is waiting for you." They bowed slightly at the waist. "I am to escort you to his office."

"Very well, lead the way." The dragon smirked, sending a shiver down his escort's spine.

Despite his show of arrogance, the dragon spy was actually quite anxious. It was time to inform his lord that time was short and their plans would have to move sooner than intended. How he dreaded the conversation to come. The Southern Lord was not a patient dragon and his recent failure had already tested that patience. Any more slights and he would be disposed of.

Withholding a shiver, the dragon stopped behind his escort at a tall, wooden door. The kuma hanyou bowed and opened the door. Steeling himself, the spy slowly walked in, startling when the door slammed shut.

"What do you have for me, Sora," the lord's soothing timbre voice echoed.

Sora, the spy, swallowed thickly. Moving into a respectful bow, he relayed the information he gathered. "The ookami seem to have picked up on our plans, my lord. We will have to push our timetable up."

The daiyoukai across the room leveled a cold gaze on the lesser dragon. Despite his failures, the spy was one of the most valuable people he had. He stopped typing and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why did you come all this way to tell me that?"

The spy blinked. "It- My lord, today is my regular report. You required they be done in person to avoid tempering."

"Ah, right." He'd forgotten the necessity of face-to-face with these things. The Southern Lord sighed. "If that is all, leave. I have work to finish."

Ryuunosuke massaged the bridge of his nose in irritation as the spy swiftly bowed and left. Honestly, dealing with so many inferior beings was giving him a headache. All he wanted was a little revenge. Was it really so much to ask for competent underlings?

Sighing he stood removed his stylus from the side of his laptop and signed the document. Soon, he would be much closer to the inu's heir than ever before. The Southern Lord smirked to himself. Nothing would stop him from playing his little game.

Oh, how he looked forward to the result.

~oOo~

Kagome yawned and stretched as she sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the young miko-youkai glanced around to ensure everyone was in place. Sesshomaru was missing. Frowning for a moment, she expanded her aura a bit. She could sense him down the hall in his private chambers, likely preparing for the day. If she remembered right, he had a meeting with the owner of a minor corporation later in the morning.

Sighing, the midnight haired woman finally stood. Cutting her gaze to the clock told her it was five seventeen. Moving swiftly through her morning routine had her dressed and ready by six. Shippō and Sōta were already waking and would be ready soon. Her tail swayed contently as she descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Maya, their head chef, was working to ensure everything was clean and glamours were up. It wouldn't do for their guests to find youkai and strange meat in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Maya." The buta youkai turned and smiled at the Lady of the House.

"Ohayō, Kagome-sama." A lower level ookami raced by and placed three plates in Maya's hands. With a quick thank you, the chef gave them to Kagome. "Here is your breakfast along with Shippō-sama's and Sōta-sama's."

"Arigatō, Maya-san."

Smiling, the young lady walked back to the den where her brother and kit were finally dressed for the day. Kagome set their plates by the unused fireplace and called them over for breakfast. As they ate, Sesshomaru came in to join them with his own plate.

"Ohayo, Alpha-sama," they chorused.

The inu lord hummed his acknowledgment and settle next to his heir. They continued to eat quietly until Kagome's phone interrupted the peace. She almost complained until she saw who it was.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan."

" _Hey, Kagome."_ She could hear the smile in the younger ookami's voice. " _I talked to dad about it and he agreed! We'll be moving in this weekend."_

"That's great. Since Souta has soccer practice in the morning, Shippo and I will come over to help. That alright?"

" _Yeah, that's fine."_ There was a mischievous tone in her cousin's voice as she continued. " _Since you're coming over, wanna have some fun with it?"_

Kagome and her kit shared a wicked grin. Their influence on Haruhi was already strong if _she_ was the one to suggest a prank. As she shared her idea, the two grinned wider. They were going to have so much fun.

~oOo~

The next few days at school passed without incident. Although Kagome was technically a part of the Host Club, she wouldn't start until the following Monday. There was still paperwork to fill out, after all.

Finally, Friday came around and the two cousins grew more excited as the day passed on. They were going to have a sleepover that night since Ryouji was out on a night shift. It would keep Haruhi from getting lonely. It would also make it easier for her to help the others set everything up at the Western Palace.

However, as they walked through the halls, Kagome could sense something following them throughout the week. Her cousin hadn't quite picked up on it and assumed her closeness was a result of excitement rather than protectiveness.

Unfortunately, when club hours rolled around, their pursuer got a little too close. Her head snapped around just in time to see a shadow move behind a far pillar. Sapphires narrowed in suspicion. She didn't like the maliciousness she felt from their pursuers aura. _So soon._ Haruhi wasn't even a part of the main house yet.

Even so, they weren't allowed to reveal themselves. Instead, when they reached the club, the miko excused herself to make a phone call. It rang for a moment before the other side of the line finally picked up.

" _What's up?"_ The familiar playful tone almost made her smile if not for the circumstances.

She started explaining what she'd felt and how long. The voice immediately grew serious and listened closely to her. "I think they're after Haruhi."

The other side was quiet for a moment. " _I'm too tied up right now. I'll send my betas to take care of it."_

"Won't that-"

The person chuckled. " _We've all learned to be discrete after five centuries, Kagome."_

"I- sorry." She had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

" _It's alright. Just know I'll be over in a couple of days to check on you guys."_ The call ended and Kagome sighed. At least they'd have time to get her uncle and cousin settled in.

When she finally returned to Haruhi, the miko smiled reassuringly at her questioning gaze. The midnight-haired girl in disguise plopped down on the couch next to her cousin. She didn't like the turn of events. Really, if this was before the two ookami officially joined them, she was almost afraid of what would happen after.

"Everything alright?" Blue met concerned brown with a smile.

"Yeah, just had to take care of something."

None but the miko noticed how her cousin stiffened. Haruhi knew that tone meant something was up. She frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, don't be like that. It'll be fine."

Unbeknownst to them, Haruhi's customers were leaning in. All of them watched on, wide-eyed and eager, as the two cousins effortlessly held their audience's attention. Their hearts were beating fast and pink dusted all of their cheeks. They leaned in closer as the moe seemed to grow.

"But-"

"'But' nothing. Haru-chan," the brunette looked frightened into her cousin's eyes. Cupping the younger girl's cheek, Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't say that if I thought it was something to worry about."

Haruhi sighed and leaned on her cousin's shoulder, finally conceding. She knew Kagome was right. Besides, if it was worrisome, the miko would just tell her later. The ookami sighed and closed her eyes. She was just ready for the day to be over.

Suddenly, her clients all squealed, startling the two girls. They dove into an intense interrogation, asking Kagome if she was going to be a host and if she and Haruhi were in a relationship. Eventually, the questions blurred together and the young host grew more and more irritated with each word.

"That's enough, girls." Kagome held up her hand to silence the crowd. She knew she had to step in before Haruhi snapped. Yet another sign of the strain her and her father's bond was under. "We can't answer your questions if you're talking over one another."

"To answer the first question we heard: Yes, Kagome will be a host starting Monday. We don't have any romantic feelings for each other;" she cringed at that thought, "what we feel is purely platonic. We grew up together."

One girl in the back called out, "How?"

Haruhi and Kagome smiled and chorused, "We were neighbors."

Their audience went wild. Some of the girls fainted. Those who didn't faint were fanning their faces or hugging each other. The two cousins internally smirked at each other. Kagome was happy to see the amusement in her cousin's aura. At least she wasn't worried about the incident from earlier.

On the other side of the room, the twins smirked. While they were unnerved seeing Haruhi like that, it was interesting to know they weren't the only ones with such a close bond. Mori watched with slight interest as Hani smiled and hugged Usa-chan tighter. Kyoya made a note of the scene; despite the strangeness of it, her customers seemed to enjoy it. _Perhaps we should have another pair to profit from_. Next to the Shadow King, Tamaki gasped in fear as the color drained out of his face. His precious daughter was becoming like the devil twins!

"But, Taisho-san comes from a rich family," the same girl responded.

The blue-eyed girl sighed. "It wasn't always that way."

Haruhi's clients exploded with questions but all went unanswered as a thud against the door silenced the room. Sensing two familiar aura's outside, Haruhi went to stand only to fall back down when Kagome grabbed her arm. She looked questioningly at the midnight-haired girl who only shook her head in response. "Later," she mouthed. The brunette pouted but sat back down.

Shortly after, The door opened to reveal a man just older than the students. He had black hair around his head with a tuft of gray at the front. His stone gray eyes were bright as he "nervously" rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if I startled anyone. I was looking for something and tripped over my own feet."

"Daijōbu, Ginta-san." Kyoya and the others watched with narrowed eyes as he locked gazes with the miko and nodded. There was clearly more to the man's "tripping" than what was said. "It's good to see you. I hope you find the one you're looking for."

The undercover wolf smiled and left.

Haruhi's guests started asking how Kagome knew the man and if they were friends. Of course, there were the outrageous questions as well. The miko-youkai danced around the answers with finesse, even redirecting the situation back to herself and Haruhi - much to the younger ookami's displeasure.

Kyoya's glasses glinted in interest at Taisho-san's reaction and made a note in his book to put aside for later. It seemed that information on the mysterious transfer was not so elusive after all. Perhaps with time, the mystery would unravel itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally finished it! Geez... School is really kicking my butt right now. This chapter has been sitting here for a few months and only _now_ do I finish it. Homework hates me...**

 **Anyway, please read and review. Tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they finished cleaning up for the day, Haruhi stretched and shook out her ears and tail, her illusion charm flickering a moment. She quickly glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief. No one was around to see it drop.

"Hey Haru-chan," said brunette turned to her cousin. Her mischevious blue eyes making Haruhi smile back at her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag!"

She walked back into the changing rooms to look for her bag but it wasn't there. Frowning, she looked under and behind the couch: nothing. She moved the privacy curtain and looked under the bench in there and still didn't find it. That's weird. Hands on her hips, Haruhi tried to figure out what could've happened to it. She knew for sure she'd left it in the changing room.

The young wolf walked over to her cousin, frown still in place. "I can't find it."

Kagome frowned in thought before smirking. It seemed the Hosts - or at least, the president and those twins - were trying to keep Haruhi from spending time with her. They'd called her several names and pointedly glared at her whenever she got close to her cousin. At first, she'd just brushed it off, thinking they would eventually get over it. But now, their antics were getting on her nerves.

For now though, she'd concede and leave Haruhi to her own devices. "The others must think they're protecting you, Haru-chan." When all the brunette did was look confused, she elaborated, "I'm 'defiling his precious little girl'," she air quoted, "with my 'wicked charms,'" she finished with a smirk.

Kagome playfully raised her eyebrows and the two girls started laughing. Internally, the miko-youkai was happy to hear her cousin's laugh. This was the first time in a long while that Kagome was able to hang out with Haruhi. The brunette had been with her through thick and thin during her travels. Whenever she was home, be it the latest notes or a shoulder to cry on, her cousin was always there with support. And now, she had a chance to return the favor. As dangerous as the brunette's life was about to become, her health was more important. Besides, Sesshomaru will make sure she and Uncle Ryoji are trained enough to handle themselves. It would be a good way for them to spend time with pack _and_ get stronger.

Once they finally calmed down, the ravenette sighed. "Why don't I go home ahead of you. Maybe if I'm gone, they'll give you your stuff back."

"You shouldn't have to do that, Kags," she sighed. If they didn't show up, she'd find them herself. There was no way she would let her homework go unfinished simply because the hosts were being childish. This ridiculous grudge was starting to get on her nerves. They were judging Kagome just because she had a few secrets. Doesn't everyone have things they'd rather keep to themselves?

The ravenette just shrugged and grabbed her own bag from the corner. Tossing it over her shoulder, the ravenette smiled bitterly at her cousin. "It's alright, Haruhi. They'll come around eventually."

Kagome's smile as she walked out the door was just like the one she had on her face when Inuyasha finally made his choice. It speared the ookami's heart with painful comprehension. It was then that she realized the move was just as much for her as it was for Kagome. The miko was still shouldering a lot of emotional trauma that she couldn't really share with the others. Sesshomaru was far too busy and had enough on his plate; Shippō and Sōta were too young to understand Kagome's struggles; their classmates were too narcissistic and foolish to be trusted with that information.

And with that, Kagome was gone. The heavy silence that followed the door clicking shut nearly suffocated Haruhi. Her instincts were starting to spiral out of control and the hurt in her cousin's voice before leaving made it worse.

The ookami was somber as she followed the hosts' auras into the west wing. Tamaki and the twins treating her like an outcast just because Kyoya couldn't find any information on her. How shallow could they be? Suddenly, she wanted to yell and scream, demand to know why they were treating her cousin so weird. Was it really because of the information Sesshomaru locked away? Or was it something more than that?

With every step, the brunette grew more furious. She was practically steaming by the time she found the Hosts hanging out in the dojo. Apparently, they'd wanted to see Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai spar. Of course, the false innocence on their faces gave them away and it only served to anger her more.

Haruhi slammed the sliding door shut, demanding, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Haruhi!" The blond was at her side in seconds, waving his arms frantically. "We're just looking out for you. That strange Taisho is too dangerous for-"

"For who, Tamaki-senpai? You don't know _anything_ about Kagome so who are you to judge," she snarled. "He's been through so much and you guys being weird about it doesn't help! How about you _actually_ get to know him before you make assumptions!" When she noticed the red creeping into her vision, the ookami took a deep, shaky breath to calm down a bit. She had to leave before something else set her off. Suddenly, the brunette was glad Kagome pushed for this move; things would change for the better. Haruhi tiredly sighed, "Just give me my stuff, Senpai."

The shaking blond warily handed the maroon bag to his "daughter" and watched with wide eyes as she swiftly turned and left. Everyone simply stared at the door in silence, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Haruhi had never snapped at them like that before. Sure, she'd been a little more easily irritated than usual, but she'd never had an outburst. In the minds of the idiot trio, Kagome was the one at fault. He was turning their precious Haruhi against them! Mori and Hani could tell something else was stressing her out. Whatever it was, Kagome's presence seemed to help her.

All the while, Kyoya simply made note of what she'd said. That Haruhi stressed "anything" made him wonder if there was more to their new host than a little mystery. There were more pieces missing from this puzzle than he first thought.

He was determined to find them.

~oOo~

The entire trip to the Western Palace, Haruhi was struggling to calm down. She was more than a little shaken after her little outburst. It was only more proof that she and her father were barely stable. Even now, she could feel manic rage niggling at the back of her mind. She pushed it back as far she could but it continued to flare out of her control. It wasn't until she finally reaching the barrier around the Western Estate that it stopped flaring.

The young wolf expanded her aura to announce her presence and was relieved to feel Kagome's and Sōta's flare in response. It was just the thing she needed to push forward. As she got closer to the entrance, a young tanuki opened the gates and bowed. Haruhi gave a hesitant nod, unused to the action and still struggling to rein herself in. The tanuki led her up the stairs leading to the den.

"They are waiting for you inside, Haruhi-sama." She bowed and left the ookami to let herself in. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her cousins' auras washed over her again and the manic rage in the back of her mind lost most of its urgency. Once inside, a blur of red tackled the brunette to the ground and snuggled into her side.

Sōta chuckled at his nephew's antics and waved. "Okaeri, Haruhi-nee-san."

"It's good to be back, Sōta-kun." He was excited to help them move in this weekend while Ranka was busy with work. The prank they were setting up was bound to be entertaining. His smile dropped with Kagome's when they noticed the strain in Haruhi's eyes. "What's wrong?"

The ookami sighed and reluctantly admitted, "I snapped at the others before I left. They were just as shocked as I was."

Sapphires softened in sympathy and drew her cousin into a hug the brunette was quick to return. She buried her nose into the miko's neck and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of summer rain and ozone calmed her frayed nerves entirely. She didn't pull away until the red in her brown eyes finally faded.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, Haruhi." Kagome gently squeezed the other girl's arms before letting them drop. "Uncle Ryoji is always so busy with work, and you spend more time studying and cleaning than relaxing; I was worried we wouldn't get to you guys in time."

The ookami swallowed thickly and nodded her agreement. That would've been a very different conversation if they hadn't. Boy, was she glad it wasn't.

"Haruhi." She glanced up into her new alpha's stoic golden eyes and shakily stepped forward. He was still a bit intimidating but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. It would take a bit of getting used to, though. "It is good to see you took the miko's advice. Now that you are living here, you will be held to the same standard as Kagome."

She blinked before smiling slightly. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn." He smirked before turning back to his desk, mentioning over his shoulder, " This one will expect nothing less."

"Hai." And with that, the four kids moved to the other side of the room to start their work.

~oOo~

"Alright!" Kagome closed her Calculus I textbook and stood to stretch. That was the last of their homework for the weekend. Now they could finally let loose! "It's been a while since our last hunt, so why don't we go for a run?"

Haruhi and Sōta gave predatory smiles as their excitement grew. Shippō was bouncing up and down in delight. They hadn't had a chance to hunt since the week before school started. They knew Sesshomaru would leave them to their own devices for a while so they changed and left for the forest behind the palace.

"Sis, I'll take Shippō. You and Haru-nee go have fun." Kagome smiled at her little brother as her kit jumped onto his uncle's head. Nodding her agreement, the young miko ruffled her son's hair and turned to her cousin.

It felt good for the three of them to escape school and cut loose. Haruhi's irritation had almost reached a level of no return. Had they been even a few days later, things would've been much worse. If Kagome was starting to feel irritated and trapped by Friday, she knew her cousin was even worse off. This would be a good chance to see how she's improved since their last race. The brunette smiled as her instincts began to burn with the desire to hunt and the thrill of competition.

Kagome gave her partner a fanged smile. "You ready?"

"One," Haruhi started as they moved into a ready stance.

"Two," continued the miko as muscles coiled.

"Three!" And they were off.

Both girls smiled as the setting sun cast golden rays on the forest. The wind teased their hair as they ran and leaped through the branches. Leaves shook with the force of their weight and speed as they raced through the familiar territory. Trees passed by in blurs of brown and green as they scented the air for game. Once they scented their prey, the two wolves reached the edge of a clearing and stopped.

Brown met blue in understanding as they quietly stalked toward their prey; a strong stag in the prime of its life. When they were on either side of it, they pounced, claws and fangs digging into its neck. It bucked wildly, trying in vain to shake them off. The stag's actions only made them dig further into its neck until it stilled. With its last breath of life, their prey fell to the ground.

"I'll cut through its abdomen if you get the legs?" Haruhi nodded her agreement and the two went to work. They made light conversation as they quickly divided their pieces and wrapped them with nearby leaves.

When they returned to the clearing, Sōta and Shippō were there waiting with hands and paws full of rabbit. They all smiled hungrily and walked back to the palace. If the aura they felt was anything to go by, Sesshomaru was complimenting their work. Haruhi couldn't wait for dinner now, knowing it was merely the first of many like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud, vibrating buzz woke Haruhi early the next morning. She grumbled and gently pushed Shippō into his mother's lap to reach for her phone. Topaz eyes blinked a couple times before groaning and slowly untangling herself from the furry huddle of her new pack.

Haruhi walked out onto the balcony, flipped her phone open, and glared at the bright screen. It was Tamaki calling her; there was even a picture of him with a ridiculous smile on his face displayed on her screen. The young ookami sighed and pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

 _"Haruhi! Where are you?! I've been calling you all morning!"_ He forgot about the sleepover. Then her sleepy mind realized something. Haruhi had only given the twins her phone number. Frowning, the brunette decided to worry about it later.

With a yawn, she answered, "Dad was working all night so he had me stay at a relative's house. I told you guys before I left yesterday."

 _"No, you di-"_

 _"She mentioned it before Taisho-san left, Tamaki."_ Apparently, Kyoya was with him. The poor boy was usually dragged into Tamaki's shenanigans. Today was no different, it seemed.

It was deafeningly silent as they remembered her outburst from the day before. Haruhi has never raised her voice at them; even when she was upset, she'd just leave. The blond had been too focused on the fact that his precious daughter yelled at them to remember about her sleepover. _"Oh."_

The brunette huffed. "Did you need something, senpai?"

 _"Oh, that's right!"_ It sounded like the phone was shifted around before he dropped it. The blond yelped before picking his phone up to keep talking. She could practically feel his enthusiasm through the speaker when he said, _"We wanted to visit you!"_

Her eyebrow twitched. "Why?"

 _"So we can see where you live."_ That was the twins. _Wait_.

"Is everybody there with you?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, Hani-senpai is still asleep."

As she tried to quietly grumble and decline, Kagome woke up from the scent of her cousin's upset. She groggily sat up making Sōta stir a bit but he remained sleeping. Shippō curled tighter in her lap and she smiled, running a clawed hand through his tail. Drowsy sapphires glanced up at her irritated pack member and sighed. She set her kit next to his uncle and quickly padded over to her cousin.

Setting her chin on the girl's shoulder she asked, "Who is it, Haruhi?"

Hearing another groggy voice on the phone Tamaki started freaking out. _"Haruhi who is that? Where are you? What were you do-"_ She just tuned him out in favor of leaning toward her cousin.

"It's Tamaki-senpai. He wants me to invite the Host Club to our apartment."

His boisterous energy made her want to give him a long lecture about calling her so early outside of school. All Haruhi wanted was a peaceful weekend to move in with her cousin's pack - her pack. Now she had to leave early or face the Host Club trying to find the palace. Not that it would work.

She sighed. "Guess I have to leave earlier than I expected."

"It's alright, Haru-chan," the miko yawned. "Sōta, Shippō, and I can go with you. We would've gone down there later anyway." She paused to stand up and stretch her arms above her head. "Go ahead and get dressed; I'll wake up the others and we can start heading over there."

The wolf nodded. "I'll send you guys my address in a little bit." Her phone clicked shut and she turned back inside.

~oOo~

"What is _he_ doing here," the twins hissed at the sight of Kagome.

The raven-haired ookami smirked and waved from her place beside Haruhi. The brunette sighed. She didn't want her cousin to suffer their stupidity - especially after yesterday - but Kagome had insisted. They knew her and were less likely to be weird about strange people showing up.

The girls didn't gave them an answer as they trudged up the stairs to the brunette's apartment door. Haruhi dug into her purse and pulled out her keys. She was suddenly glad they'd sent Sōta and Shippō to the House of the Wind. The last thing she wanted was for the others to see the Host Club disrespect their Alpha Female. That would start an argument neither wolf wanted to sit through.

Irritated at being ignored, Hikaru repeated, "Haruhi, why is Taisho-san here!"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," Kagome chuckled mischievously at them. While she was glad they were concerned about Haruhi, they should've been able to find the similarities in their scent now that he wasn't hiding it.

"Figured out what? Are you two dating," Tamaki nearly screeched. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders, shaking her as he continued, "You promised to stay away from him!"

Haruhi growled to herself and forcefully removed his hands from her shoulders and unlocked the apartment and marched inside. The miko merely laughed as her cousin's irritation grew. Finally deciding to save her, the ravenette peeled her from the blond's grip. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl possessively as a wicked smile painted her lips.

"Senpai, Haruhi and I are cousins." Kagome chuckled when the idiot trio froze.

Realization was slow to come to them. The easy flow of Kagome and Haruhi's conversations and little hugs, their sheer awareness of each other, was all platonic. Remembering their new friend's protective anger the day before made them cringe. No wonder she was so upset at them. They'd treated someone important to her terribly for no other reason than not knowing them.

Kyoya's glasses glinted in a flicker of shadow. Whoever guarded their information was thorough. Haruhi's biography listed no other family members besides her father and deceased mother. At least, that was what he'd found before the system forced out of the school archives. He'd tried several times to access it again, even earlier that morning before Tamaki dragged him out of the house. There was nothing but Haruhi's picture and her name left.

He regarded the raven-haired boy leading them into Haruhi's apartment with curiosity. While the Taisho's were more recluse, it was well-known that only the current head of the family was an only child, having lost his younger brother to illness as a teenager. But then this person shows up with the Taisho name and no one thinks to question it? _There's something strange here._

Kyoya was pulled from his thoughts by a shout from the street. "Haru-nee! Everyone's here!"

The hosts raced to the front door and were surprised to see a large truck with several people getting out of it. One of which, the more observant boys noted, was the same man who'd dropped by earlier in the week.

A black-haired teen with turquoise eyes waved as he got out. He was quickly followed by another boy, this one with green eyes and scarlet hair. The older of the two was clearly related to Taisho-san. Another little brother, most likely.

"Hey guys!" The brunette leaned out of her front door. "Everything's pretty much packed, we just need to get it in the truck."

"Packed," Tamaki asked. He took a good look around his daughter's house and found everything in boxes. As one of the strange men picked one up and left for the truck, his mind slowly put together what was happening. Hauhi was moving away! "Why are you leaving Haruhi? I forbid it!"

"You wouldn't be trying to run away from your debt, are you," The Shadow King's glasses glinted. Haruhi paled for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving, Kyoya-senpai." She shrugged the crying blond off of her and picked up a nearby box. Her cousin emerged from the back storage room with three boxes and the two left for the truck. "I'm just moving in with Kagome and my cousin."

"Wha- Why?" Tamaki sprang up and shook her shoulders. "Daddy would let you stay with him. You don't have to stay with this ruffian."

Irritated, the brunette scolded, "You're not my dad! And Kagome's not a ruffian!"

The miko shook her head and sighed. They seemed the type to turn everything upside down to find Haruhi. Turning to her cousin, she asked, "Should we tell them?"

Tamaki and the twins leaned forward at that question. Could Haruhi have hidden something else from them? _But why would she want to do that?_ They were sweating gallons as they struggled to keep their imaginations from wandering. When they saw her sigh in defeat, the three boys wondered why she seemed reluctant. Her next words made them practically burst with ideas.

"Might as well. I don't want them turning things inside out just to find me." The wolf groaned. Even if they knew, it would be difficult to get in without one of her pack members letting them in. She really only worried that her kitsune nephew would let them in just to drive the palace staff and Sesshōmaru nuts. Haruhi sighed. "My dad and I are moving because it will be safer for us that way."

"'Safer' why? Is someone after my little girl?"

Neither girl dared mention it was for the family of two to remain stable. A demon without pack was a demon wild with unchecked rage, hanyou or not. The fact that Haruhi and Ranka had survived this long with little contact was an amazing feat. This way, the two would always have someone waiting for them at home.

"No Tamaki-senpai." _Not yet at least._ By entering the House of the Moon, she and her dad have become targets. Sesshōmaru was a powerful demon with enviable wealth and status, after all.

Pulling her cousin tighter, Kagome responded, "Our place is bigger and closer to the school. We also have better security."

Tamaki deflated a little. "I see."

"I'll still be on the scholarship since Sesshōmaru-sama respects the effort I put into it. He values hard work above anything else." Boy, was she thankful for that. The miko hugging her smiled as she realized Haruhi would be her new training partner. It would take a little bit to get the quarter human up to speed though. Hopefully, she wouldn't need those skills just yet.

"Anyway, you want to go to a market?"

Eyes brightening, the blond prince smiled wide. "Yes! We want to see where commoner's shop for food and clothes!"

Haruhi gave a long suffering sigh. The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently in comfort. The path ahead was a difficult one, full of challenges and new beginnings. Seeing Sōta and Shippō smile at her, Haruhi gave a grateful one in return. But they would take them on together.

Telling the two boys they were going with the Host Club, the two cousins curled their tails together and followed after the troublesome group.


End file.
